


Like Him

by Fazbae



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan is not good at first impressions, Gen, God is an asshole, Protective Lucifer, Reader is Lucifer's sister, Reader is a ball of nervousness, Siblings, Wounds (non graphic), reader is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazbae/pseuds/Fazbae
Summary: God sends you to take your favourite big brother back to hell with a threat that failure is not an option. You were never cut out for this assignment. You just really want to see Lucifer again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There will be wounds, but not graphically described.

When father had given you the task of going down to earth to take Lucifer back to hell, you had felt mixed emotions. Part of you was excited, you were one of his younger children, and hadn't been allowed to go to earth more than a handful of times. Even those times had been quick in and out missions, leaving you with barely enough time to look at his creation.

You were also happy, since before Lucifer was assigned to rule hell, the two of you had been close. He was the one who taught you everything you knew, and help you out when you needed it. In short, he was the perfect big brother for you, and the only one you ever connected with in such a deep level.

But most of all, you were sad. You knew from whispers among your siblings that Lucifer had taken a liking to his new home. You were very much aware of how much he hates hell, after all, he wasn't evil, but the position father forced him into made everyone see him as a cruel person.

He was a punisher, forced to the job. Never did he ask fr it, nor want it. He cried when father sent him away.

Since then, you've been asking father and mother to be allowed to visit him. All you wanted was to see your beloved big brother. Father was angry, forbidding you from even thinking about such a thought. Mother never said anything, she didn't talk to you at all after that day.

And now father had assigned you to take him back to hell. _You_ , of all people. Father made it very clear he wouldn't stand for failure this time.

When you landed on earth, you didn't go looking for Lucifer right away. Instead you took the chance to really breath in the air. Sadly it was a bit too polluted for your taste, and you felt yourself missing the days before factories, when the air was clean and pure. Deciding not to dwell on it, you marched through the crowd of people, studying the humans, tasting their food and watching street performances.

Knowing there was no point in trying to avoid what had to be done, you took one last look around you before heading towards your target.

Walking along the streets, you took notice to your reflection in a shop window. Your bright (e/c) eyes held a hint of sadness in them, but were non the less strikingly beautiful. Your (h/c) hair was styled (simply/with care), and you could admit to yourself that you pulled it of excellently. Your chesterfield coat was of light (colour) material, formfitting along the waist, but falling elegantly over your hips. You had left it open, the autumn air of Los Angeles not cold enough to make you freeze. The golden cuffs on your wrist were something all of your siblings owned, and you had no plans of removing them.

Giving yourself one last look, you continued your journey, until you reached the LAPD building. You didn't bother to ask for directions as you made your way into the building, police officers hurrying around and phones ringing was enough to keep the humans too busy to question your presence.

As you arrived at the bottom of a staircase, you spotted a familiar person who you knew Lucifer would be hoovering around. With a small smile on your lips you walked over to the desk the woman was seated by and cleared your throat.

“Chloe Decker?” you voiced. The woman looked up from the paperwork to lock eyes with you. She placed her pen on the table and gave you her full attention.

“Yes, that's me. What can I help you with?” you smiled more brightly at her, you knew Chloe was a good person.

“I'm looking for my brother. I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction.”

“Oh, umm.” Chloe looked around her table, finding a blank piece of paper “Well Miss...”

“(Y/n).”

“Miss. (Y/n), I think it's best if you report to the missing person department first, as I am in the homicide department--”

“Oh no, he's not missing.” Chloe, stopped to stare at you, waiting for you to continue. “You just happen to know him, and I am aware that he is in this building at this very moment. I need to speak with him.” you explained.

“Oh. Then what is his name? I'm sorry if I don't recognize any resemblance.”

“Not to worry.” you chuckled “His name is Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?” her mouth hang open for a moment before he collected her self “He didn't tell me he had a sister.”

“Oh well, no point to that, it's a big family, a pain in the ass to remember everyone's name.” you jokes and Chloe chuckled with you.

“Well, Lucifer just went to kindly pick up something from our Forensic Scientist. He should be back any second now.” Chloe explained.

“Thank you. You wouldn't mind if I wait here, right?” you asked.

“Oh no, not at all. In fact, I'd love to get to know Lucifer's sister. I've met Amenadriel a couple of times.”

“You've met Amenadriel?” you echoed, a curious look on your face. “It's been a while since I've seen him. Father forbid me from seeing him after his fall. Does he live close by?” you took a small step closer, a hopeful look on your face. The detective looked a bit confused by your words but non the less nodded her head carefully.

“Yes, he lives in LA, I don't know his address, but he often steps by Lux to see Lucifer.”

“I should take the chance to see him too while I'm here then.” you smiled, but it quickly melted away when you thought about it “But what is father finds out?” the question was more to yourself, but a concerned look crossed Chloe's face. But before she could throw in a comment, the man of the hour arrive behind you.

“Detective!” he yelled loudly, not that anyone paid attention, probably used to him by now “I got what you asked for, therefore proven I am good for other than to scare our suspects.” he chuckled.

“Thank you, Lucifer. Your--” before Chloe had time to explain your presence, you had been noticed by him.

“And who is this lovely lady? A present for me, detective? You shouldn't have.” you could practically hear the teasing joke in his voice. But before he could take his joke further, you turned to face him, watching the smirk melt away into a look of shock.

“Hi, Lulu.” you greeted quietly.

“(Y/n)?” it didn't seem like he would be able to get anything more out of his mouth, so you decided to be the one to take the wheel.

“Father sent me.” you could see his shoulder tense up and anger flare up in his eyes. “Don't worry, I'm not here like Uriel was. Speaking of which,” your voice got more quiet from fear that it might crack from sadness “Could you take me to see his grave, before I speak to you about father. I want to say my goodbyes to our brother, even if it's too late. And I want to see Amenadriel! Father forbade me from seeing him after his fall and I miss him too.” you stopped rambling while taking a deep breath, bringing your hand together in front of you and looking down, like a child who was about to be scolded.

“I--” Lucifer began “We should--”

“I'm sorry Lucifer. I know you're happy here, but father is angry.” you continued before you could stop yourself, feeling like you owned him an explanation, so that he would know you didn't want to see him in these circumstances. “He said I had to come! He said he wont accept failure any more and I was so scared of him and--”

“(Y/n).” Lucifer cut you off, and when you looked up at him his eyes were darting between you and Chloe. “Let's go to Lux, we'll talk there, not here. And I'll take you to see Uriel.”

You looked behind you, seeing Chloe with a mortified look on her face. You then felt Lucifer's hand around your wrist as he started to pull you along with him.

“Lucifer wait, please explain what the hell is going on!” Chloe yelled as she got up from her seat to walk with you.

“Not now detective, this is a private issue.” Lucifer almost growled, but it didn't stop Chloe.

“Lucifer!” she gripped his arm to stop him, which he did, but he kept you behind him, as if protecting you. “Lucifer, as a friend, I am concerned. Because to me it sound like a brother of yours recently died _and_ like your father is a very dangerous man for his family.”

“I told your, detective.” Lucifer hissed “ _Not. Now._ ”

“Chloe!” another man came up to the three of you, waving a file in his hand. “And Lucifer.” he instantly looked annoyed.

“Detective Douche.” Lucifer greeted.

“Please don't tell me you brought a hook up to the station.” the man sighed out as his eyes darted to you before looking back to your brother.

“You might want to take those words back, _Daniel_.” Lucifer let go of your hand to take a threatening step towards the man.

“Lucifer, calm down.” Chloe stepped between them. “Dan, this is (Y/n), Lucifer's sister.” Chloe introduced you.

“Oh.” The man named Dan seemed to regret his words and he quickly apologize “I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. I'm Dan.” he gave you a wave, which you mirrored, before telling Chloe to meet him by her desk and left.

“Lucifer, as friends, we will talk later.” Chloe spoke quietly “It's not like you aren't allowed to come talk to me about personal problems.”

“Yes thank you detective, very sentimental.” Lucifer spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Now just let me go take care of my own personal business.” Chloe raised her hands in surrender and moved out of the way while Lucifer gripped your hand once again and dragged you towards the doors. As you passed Chloe, you gave her a small apologetic smile. As soon as you got to Lucifer's car, he sped off down the street, probably not following too many traffic rules on the way.

“Start talking (Y/n).” he spoke but kept his eyes on the road. “Why are you here? Why did father send you?”

“He told me I have to get you back to hell.” you could see Lucifer's hand grip the wheel tighter and his eyes flash red for a second. “But brother, I don't want to. I know you're happy here, and I don't want to take that happiness away from you. But he was so angry and I was so scared, I had to agree.”

“I don't blame you, (Y/n). But I am pissed at the old man.”

“I just really wanted to see you, Lulu.” Lucifer snorted at the nickname, he always hated it, but couldn't say no to you “And Amenadriel! I tried asking father to be allowed to come see you, but he refused. And now I had a chance, and it was the worst scenario I could have imagined.”

“Well,” Lucifer huffed “not the worst, he could have sent you to kill me.”

“Lulu, don't joke about it!” you slapped his arm, but the devil only chuckled at the weak attempt. “Where are we going?”

“To Uriel. You said you wanted to say goodbye.” he voice turned sad while talking about his dead brother.

“Thank you, Lucifer.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

The place chosen for Uriel was beautiful. Away from the humans, deep in the nature. You and Lucifer didn't say much while visiting, but you held his hand tightly. You didn't feel ashamed to cry, nor did Lucifer judge you. While the devil wasn't much of a hugging type, he gladly held onto you while you sobbed. He always was a softy for you.

Once you arrived at Lux, Lucifer's very own club, you finally voiced what had been nagging you.

“Lucifer.” you spoke softly while you took the elevator. “I want to see Amenadriel, but I'm scared.” Lucifer scoffed when he answered.

“No need to fear him, he's a changed man! The stick in his arse is not as big as it used to be.”

“No, I mean of father.” Lucifer's smirk disappeared. “He forbade me from seeing him. What if father finds out if I were to meet him?”

“And what if you didn't seek Amenadriel out? What if you just happened to see him while you were here, and you didn't have any say in the matter?” Before you could answer the elevator door opened and Lucifer stepped out, he made a beeline to the bar, pouring himself a drink.

“Hello brother.” the devil greeted before taking his glass with him to the sofa. You stepped into the living room, keeping your eyes on the familiar person.

“Hello Luci, weren't you supposed to be with the detective today?” he had yet to have noticed you, so you stayed quiet.

“Well, yes. But something urgent came up.” Lucifer nodded his head towards you, and finally Amenadriel turned to look at you. It was just like when Lucifer saw you, he completely shut down.

“Hello Amenadriel.” you smiled sadly at him.

“(Y/n)? What are you doing here?” he spoke almost breathlessly.

“Here to take me back to hell apparently. Quite a dirty move to use (Y/n), don't you think?” Lucifer spoke, taking a sip from his drink.

“I didn't want to.” you defended yourself “I don't know if I could even if I were to want Lulu back in hell.” you looked down at your feet, shuffling them slightly “I just want Lucifer to be happy, but father...” you didn't finish the sentence. “And I wanted to come see you Amenadriel, but he forbade me.”

It was quiet for a moment, but even if it was only a couple of seconds, it felt like hours to you. You felt relived when Amenadriel wrapped his arms around you, bringing you into a tight embrace. You almost sobbed from happiness to be in his arms again. In both your brothers arms. While you and Amenadriel had never been as close as you and Lucifer, he was still your brother, and the oldest one at that. You clung onto him like a child.

And for once, Lucifer didn't ruin the moment with a rude comment.

Not long after that, Amenadriel had to excuse himself and left, leaving only you and Lucifer. You sat down with him on the sofa. You did at first plan on doing this like adults, but your emotions got the best of you and you wrapped yourself around his waist, hugging him tightly. Your brother didn't hesitate to place his hand on your head, running his fingers through your hair.

“I wont take you to hell. I wont. I can't.” you spoke up, fingers clutching onto his shirt.

“(F/n)--”

“I can't, Lulu.” you repeated.

“What about father?”

“He can suck it up.” you hissed “Why wouldn't you be allowed happiness?” the hand on your head stilled for a moment, but continued shortly after. You hummed happily at the sensation, remembering times before Lucifer's fall.

“You could stay here.” Lucifer mused “It would be like a big fuck you dad.” he chuckled.

“Could I? Could I really?” you whispered.

“Of course you could.”

“Father would be mad.”

“That's the point, my dear sister. Show him you own yourself.” you giggled at his words, liking the idea more and more. “And you could spend time with mum too.”

“She's here?” you sat up to look him in the eyes.

“Yes, that is why Uriel was down here to begin with.”

“How is she?” you asked, settling against Lucifer's side.

“Well, very determined to get back to heaven and play house again. Furious with dad though.”

“She wouldn't want to see me.”

“Why not?” Lucifer pulled away enough to be able to see your face “She's made it very clear she wants all her children together again.”

“After you fell. She never spoke to me again.” you answered sadly. “She barely even looked at me.” you pulled your legs up to your chest. Lucifer pulled you closer, not commenting any more about your mother.

While you were utterly terrified of fathers reaction of you staying on earth, you decided to give it a go. You refused to take Lucifer back to hell, not when he for once got some happiness for himself. You spent time with both of your brothers, saw your mother too, who apologized and cried upon seeing you. You didn't spend much time with her, but she seemed to pop up everywhere to try and talk you into going back to heaven with her, Amenadriel and Lucifer. Well, Lucifer wasn't so eager to go, but your mother seemed determined to get back home.

You stayed at Lux with Lucifer, and while your brother wasn't there, you spent most of your time with Maze. While she did scare you to some degree, the two of you still got along well. You even met Lucifer's therapist, Linda, and she if anyone was a lovely lady. Chloe stopped by now and then, usually to come get Lucifer along on a case. Sometimes Dan was with her, and he still looked embarrassed about your first meeting. Lucifer did his best to keep Dan as far away from you as possible.

Amenadriel stepped by Lux a lot, he was a worried about you, mostly from hearing about how angry father was. He didn't want you to fall too, nor did he want you to go back home to face fathers wrath. He felt very conflicted.

And he had every right to be.

It happened suddenly. One second you were having a lovely time on the streets of LA, the next Azreal was dragging you home forcefully. You had always been scared of her. But compared to fathers rage, Azreal did seem like a teddy bear.

Dragging your feet, you slowly walked through the LAPD station, getting closer and closer to Chloe's desk, where you knew Lucifer would once again be, helping out on a case. You didn't care that your cheeks were wet and eyes red from crying. You didn't mind the hiccups or the throbbing pain.

All you cared about was to find your big brother. Lucifer would make everything better. He always did when you were small.

Once again descending from the staircase, you let out a breath of relief when you spotted Lucifer talking with Chloe and Dan, as well as a latino woman you didn't recognize. Slowly making your way over, you noted how your breathing felt heavier than usual, like your lungs weren't strong enough to pull in enough air. The woman you didn't recognize noticed your first, the others facing away from you. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she noticed your state.

“Lucifer.” you spoke quietly, and you feared he wouldn't hear you. But he did, and he along with Chloe and Dan turned around.

“(Y/n)?” Lucifer spoke, stepping closer “Why are you crying?” another step, slowly, like he was approaching a dangerous animal.

“I...” you began, your body feeling heavy “Azreal came and took me home.” you whimpered, not noticing the fear and anger in Lucifer's eyes. “I didn't want to, but she--” you suddenly couldn't hold your body standing any more, and fell down to your knees. Lucifer quickly caught you to keep you from face planting the floor. You hissed as his arm wrapped around your back, and Lucifer quickly pulled his hand away.

“(Y/n)... (Y/n) you're bleeding...” he looked so scared, and you felt so guilty you let out another sob.

“Oh my god...” you heard Chloe breath out “We need a medic!” she yelled out.

“Father was so angry.” you cried into Lucifer's shoulder “He took them. He took them, Lucifer.” you cried more, but you doubted anyone other than Lucifer could make out what you were saying at this point.

Over your shoulder, Lucifer was able to see your back. Coat and shirt ripped open to expose the two long gashes, one on each side of your spine, so similar to his scars. With one arm wrapped around your waist to avoid the wounds, his other hand ran along your hair, hushing you quietly.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Lucifer.” you cried, and your brother held you tighter.

“Shh, it's not your fault (Y/n). Never blame yourself.” Lucifer whisper to you “It's all his fault, that pitiful excuse of a father. He does not deserve such an amazing creature as his daughter. And I promise you, he will pay. He will pay for ever laying a hand on you (Y/n).”

“Lucifer you have to let her go so the medics can take care of her.” Chloe's voice broke through to the both of you. Hesitantly, Lucifer let go so the medic could stop the bleeding and take you away.

“Where...? Where are they taking her...? I need to...” Lucifer didn't care if he cried. He just needed his sister to be good again.

“Come with me,” Chloe spoke, taking his arm to drag him to the car “We'll go to the hospital.”

“Amenadriel?”

“I'll contact him.” Dan spoke, and Lucifer gave him a grateful nod before letting Chloe take him to the hospital.

It felt like they sat in the waiting room for an eternity. Chloe tried to get some answers about Lucifer's father, but the only response she got was a cold “I've told you about him”. Chloe was certain he hadn't, and this whole delusion about him being the devil and his father being God did not pass in her books. But seeing how terrified Lucifer was over his sister, she decided to not push it further for now.

Amenadriel, Dan and Linda came rushing in after a while, Amenadriel quickly pulled Lucifer away for a private chat, and Linda made sure Chloe would let them be.

“Please tell me this wasn't father's doing.” Amenadriel begged, but by the look Lucifer was giving him, the answer was clear as day. “He took her wings, didn't he.” Amenadriel spoke sadly.

“He did.” Lucifer hissed, he was practically shaking from anger “I swear brother, I will make him pay.”

“Luci--”

“Mr. Morningstar?” a doctor came up to them, cutting off Amenadriel's sentence. Lucifer quickly turned to face her, waiting for any sort of update. As the others noticed the doctor, they rushed over to hear what she had to say.

“Your sister is stable, the surgeons are wrapping up as we speak. You'll be able to see her within an hour.” Everyone relaxed noticeably at her words, and Lucifer quickly thanked her, asking which room she will be brought to.

When you came too again, you noted you were laying on your stomach in a bed that you weren't familiar with. In your fuzzy mind, your first thought was the get up, but as soon as you tried to, a sharp pain in your back stopped you.

“Don't move.” a familiar voice spoke. You forced your mind to focus until you could clearly make out Lucifer and Amenadriel sitting next to your bed.

“Lucifer, Amenadriel.” you spoke, trying understand the situation. Digging through your mind, you remembered Azreal and father. Fear kicked in as you remembered the pain and you tried to get up again. A machine was beeping loudly, but you couldn't care less about it, as all you knew was that you wanted somewhere safe.

“(Y/n)! (Y/n)!” Lucifer's voice brought you back and you relaxed enough for Amenadriel to be able to push you back down on the bed. Soon after, a woman ran into the room, looking worried.

“Not to worry, she just got a bit worked up.” Lucifer assure the nurse who smiled at him before leaving the three of you. Amenadriel ran his hand through your hair, calming you down.

“He took them.” you whispered sadly, feeling tears gather up in your eyes.

“Yes.” Amenadriel spoke softly, hand still petting your hair “But we'll get through this, (Y/n).”

“Please don't cry.” Lucifer spoke with an equally soft voice. You reached out your hand, and he took it gently, kissing it and then rubbing his thumb over it for comfort.

“It hurts.” you spoke, and for a moment you feared Lucifer and Amenadriel also felt physical pain from the look in their eyes.

“I know it does.” Lucifer said. You looked at him in wonder, waiting for him to explain. “I had Maze cut off my wings.” you gasped at him.

“Lucifer!” you sounded so worried over his well being it almost made him chuckle.

“Don't worry, sister mine. It's all good.”

“I'll go look for some food for you.” Amenadriel spoke as he got up from his chair. He leaned over to plant a kiss on your forehead before leaving.

“So I'm like you now?” you spoke, looking at Lucifer.

“No, you're too pure to ever be anything like me.” you looked at your brother with puzzlement. “You always were my favourite sibling.” Lucifer continued, reaching out to caress your cheek. “To see you like this... It makes me so angry. I want to punish dad, more than I've ever wanted to punish anyone else.”

“Just for me?” you asked, placing your hand on his, keeping it against your cheek.

“Especially for you.” Lucifer chuckled “No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it.” His eyes turned red, a show of power and fear, but in that moment you felt the safest you had in aeons.


End file.
